User blog:Redkite/Season 2, Battle 6, The Avengers (AEMH) vs. Doomsday (DCAU)
Hello, hello Deadliest Fiction. It has indeed been quite a while since I've produced something on the wiki aside from rude comments towards wikia contributors commenting on old battles so I have deemed it time to unleash a battle I have much talked of for a long time. Last time, Sith Lord Darth Malgus defeated the Jedi hero of the Rebel Alliance - Starkilller, this time, two more superpowered warriors enter, but only one will prevail, so without further wait! Let's get this started! Today, on the battlefield of New York city, two of the toughest warriors in their respective universes will meet in battle. One, an unstoppable beast gentically superior to Superman in his key abilities, the other, a united team of some of the greatest heroes in the Marvel Universe ready to take on the foes that humanity cannot. Both have the power to destroy entire cities with their fighting, and both have before. In their universes, both are easily some of the most powerful and determination, power and victory is their game. Let's meet them.. Doomsday: The genetic clone of Superman, a destructive and nearly unkillable monster bred to be both superior and capable of killing the Man of Steel! The Avengers: One of the greatest superhero teams ever assembled, combining gods, super soldiers, specilised battle suits (Piloted by a playboy, billionaire, philanthropist) and super humans determined to defend Earth from the toughest threats! WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Doomsday Doomsday is a genetic clone from a sample of Superman's flesh. Doomsday was created to be Superman's superior in the event that the Justice League turned into a threat against the human race. Doomsday purpose was to be able to defeat the whole Justice League because predictions showed that in every event of a human-Justice League war, the humans lost. Doomsday was grown to hate Superman, he was humiliated, torchered and made to believe Superman was held responsible for all this so Doomsday would want to kill him if needed. However, as Doomsday grew, he became more powerful and the humans struggled more and more to control him, and eventually, they could no longer contain Doomsday. NASA attempted to eject Doomsday into space. This however failed and he fell back to Earth where he encountered the Justice Lords, a similar version of the Justice League from another dimension. The Justice Lords and Doomsday battles and despite their best efforts, Doomsday defeated all the Justice Lords and physically beat Superman whom resorted to labotomizing him in a last ditch effort. This injury temporarily stopped, Doomsday however with the help of Cadmus and his natural regeneration powers, he came back to good health, only to break free and go after Superman again. Superman and Doomsday battled inside an active volcano for an hour and Doomsday was able to physically beat Superman, however, lucky timing meant the volcano erupted, distracting Doomsday and giving Superman the oppitunity to beat Doomsday into the volcano. Doomsday was temporarily sealed in molten lava and when he revealed to the Justice League that he would never give up his attempts to kill Superman or anyone whom got in the way, Superman was forced the Phantom Zone Projector, a tool which sent Doomsday to the a realm used by people of Krypton to seal the most dangerous criminals in suspension, neither dead, nor alive. Weapons/Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' - Doomsday has strength which is on par with Superman's. *'Superhuman Agility' - Doomsday has agility which allows him to leap incredibley far up into the air with ease. *'Superhuman Endurance' - Doomsday is capable of enduring immense damage. He can walk in lava with ease, his skin can withstand bullets, fire, rockets and even nuclear weaponary. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Doomsday is capable of fighting and moving with seemingly neverending stamina and he has never shown to be tired. *'Superhuman Speed' - Doomsday has demonstrated that he can catch Superman's punches which are incredibley fast. *'Self-regeneration' - Doomsday is capable of self-regeneration and effectivley cannot die but can be 'shut down' for a period of time although the punishment required for this cost Superman his life. *'Self-evolution' - Doomsday is capable of self-evolution and he cannot be killed the same way twice. He adapts to the method that previously fatally wounded or killed him so in future battles he will be able to overcome it. *'Spiked Fists' - Doomsday's fists are spiked as part of his skin and this allows him to stun foes and penetrate metal in a different way than just tearing apart metal. Doomsday 1.png|Doomsday. Doomsday 2 Strength.png|Doomsday demonstrates his strength and picks up a U.S. National Guard tank with ease. Doomsday 3 Enduring Ice Breath.png|Doomsday demonstrates that he can endure the ice cold temperatures of Superman's freeze breath. Doomsday 4 Strength vs. Superman.png|Doomsday hammers down a growing weaker Superman. Doomsday 5 Speed.png|Doomsday day catches Superman, the man who's faster than a speeding bullet,-'s fist as he attempts to punch Doomsday quickly. Doomsday 6 Strength.png|Doomsday smashes Superman aside with ease, displaying Doomsday's immense strength. Doomsday 7 Strength.png|Doomsday runs Superman through the ground, showing Doomsday's sheer power. Doomsday 8 Endurance.png|Doomsday withstands a punch from Superman with ease. Doomsday 10 Strength.png|Doomsday embeds Superman into a wall, demonstrating Doomsday's strength and power with his punch. Doomsday 11 Leap.png|Doomsday leaps high up into the air, displaying Doomsday's immense leg strength and capability. Doomsday 12 Endurance.png|Even after being slammed into a building which then proceeded to collapse on him, Doomsday emerges from the rubble with no damage, showing his endurance. Doomsday 13 Endurnace Heat Vision.png|Doomsday endures the full wrath of Superman's heat vision and is still able to smash Superman. Doomsday 14 Endurance Lava.png|Doomsday is able to endure boiling hot lava like a swimming pool and still smash Superman. Doomsday 15 Endurnace Lava (2).png|Doomsday displays his immense strength and endurance to pick up a massive rock from lava with ease. Doomsday 16 Hand Spikes.png|Doomsday prepares to smash Superman in the face with his spiked fists. Weaknesses *While Doomsday has little, if not no, weaknesses, it takes a massive pounding for Doomsday to go down and even then, he will only be temporarily sidelined and when he has regenerated and healed, he'll be back with adaption. It cost Superman his life to actually temporarly defeat Doomsday and only luck has saved Superman (And his Justice Lord Counterpart) during their battles. *The only known weakness is that high tempratures are able to penertrate the patch of skin above his eyes. This was demonstrated by Lord Superman when he used his Heat Vision and fired it at the skin above Doomsday's eyes for 6 seconds at full power. The heat vision penertrated Doomsdays skin and skull and labotomized (Front section of brain is removed, or in this case, destroyed) Doomsday for a period of time in which he was effectivley unable to do anything however Doomsday self-evolution and self-regeneration cured him and made him resistant to future heat vision attacks at that patch of skin, although it still hurts him. The Avengers The Avengers is a super hero team comprised of several of the most famous super heroes in the entire of the Marvel Universe. Lead by Iron Man, they are an elite team that can be summoned to fight together against threats that either the humans cannot defeat or that need more than one hero. They are a powerul team and when united and attacking together are a very dangerous foe. The initial founding members of the Avengers are Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk, Wasp and Ant-man. They united to form the Avengers by discovering that when they all fought together against Graviton, they were able to win. They deicded to become a team and thus, the Avengers were born. After they became a team, they took on new members like Captain America, Black Panther and Hawkeye and together the team proved to be a lethal foe that any opponent should take second thoughts before fighting. Members 'Iron Man' Iron Man is billionaire play boy Tony Stark's super hero identity. Tony Stark constructed the Iron Man armour as a method of fighting evil and he wears the armour to do so. He is owner of billion-dollar company StarkIndustries, a massive weapons designer. When he was previewing a weapon to the U.S. Army, he was captured by a terrorist ring which forced him to built a weapon to attack America, he refused however and secretly built a suit of armour and mini-Arc Reactor to power his heart (Which had been damaged by the terrorists). He escaped using the armour and from then on donned a newer suit of armour to fight evil and became Iron Man and eventually the leader of the Avengers. For this battle with Domsday, Tony Stark will suit up in his Hulkbuster Armour, a suit designed to combat larger foes like the Hulk. Weapons/Abilities: *'Repulsor Beam' - Concentrated laser beams fired from the Iron Man's hands capable of destroying alien vehicles. *'Unibeam' - A powerful beam fired from Iron Man's chest. *'HUD' - Targeting systems and tracking technology integrated into Iron Man's more advanced armours. *'Superhuman Strength -' Iron Man's more standard armours are able to pick up cars with ease, indicating the Hulkbuster armour will be stronger. *'Superhuman Durability' - The Hulkbuster armour is designed with withstand punishment from the Hulk at his greatest rage so the Hulkbuster should be able to withstand some punishment from Doomsday. *'Mach 5 Repulsor Boot Jets' - Booster Jets in Iron Man's back, legs and feet allowing Iron Man to fly. *'Bulletproof' - Iron Man is able to withstand bullets and rockets with ease. *'Genius Level Intelligence' - Tony Stark is a genius whom created all the Iron Man suits and technology for them. Iron Man (Hulkbuster).png|Iron Man in his Hulkbuster armour. Iron Man 2 Replusor Beams with Thor.png|Iron Man battles aliens along side Thor utilising his Repulsor Beams. Iron Man 3 Unibeam.png|Iron Man fires his Unibeam, wiping out several alien craft in the process. Iron Man 5 Tony Stark.png|Tony Stark pilots the Iron Man suit and utilises the HUD systems inside it. Iron Man 1 Targeting System.png|The HUD Systems in the Iron Man suit allows various capabilities like targeting systems. Iron Man 4 Analising.png|The HUD Systems in the Iron Man armour allows Iron Man to analyse enemies and scan for weaknesses. Weakness *While Iron Man's armour is powerful and reliable, it is not unstoppable and can be broken, even the Hulkbuster armour which was even destroyed by Hulk himself. *The Hulkbuster armour, despite it's strengths, can be beat down by a foe with superior strength like Hulk and like any other human, the Hulkbuster amour fights with fluency like a human. 'Captain America' Captain America is a key member of the Avengers. During Word War 2, Steve Rogers was experimented on and was given a super soldier serum. The serum turned him into a human with peak physical strength, agility and speed. From then on, he became Captain America, a inspirational rolemodel to American Force to keep them motivated and keep moral high amoung U.S. troops and people. Captain America fought heavily to the European Theatre aloung side a special unit comprised specifically to work with him, however during an operation in Norway, Captain America fell into the Icy Ocean and was frozen until the 21st Century where he was found by The Avengers and reanimated. After his reanimation, he fought with the Avengers in countless battles. Weapons/Abilities: *'Vibranium Shield' - Captain America's weapon of choice is a shield made of Vibranium, it is effectivley indestructive against human and superman human weapons. The shield's edge is so sharp it can cut through metal with ease and Captain America is skilled in melee and ranged combat with the shield. *'Peak Human Strength' - After being injected by the Super Soldier serum, Captain America's strength increased to incredible levels. His strength is the highest any ordinary human could ever achieve & as such is greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. *'Peak Human Level Speed, Agility, Reflexes and Stamina' *'Master Martial Artist' *'Expert Gymnast ' *'Master Strategist' *'Shield Expert' Captain America Commander.png|Captain America commands Hawkeye and the Black Panther. Captain American 1 Shield Block.png|Captain America deflects an Alien beam by using his shield Captain American 2 Shield Throw.png|Captain America throws his shield at an enemy. Captain America 4 Shield Slice.png|Captain America slices through an alien using his immensely sharp shield. Captain America 3 Shield Damage.png|Captain America smashes an Alien with his thrown shield. Weakness *While Captain America is a skilled opponent, he has no super powers and is still a human either way. He is not understoppable and can be beaten down because he is still just a human. 'Thor' Thor is another one of the founding members of the Avengers team. He is a member of the race called Asgardians and he is the prince to the king. He is also the god of Thunder and Lightning is one of the most powerful of the all the Avengers. Thor is a very noble and honnorable warrior and he is well known for being very wise. Thor is keen on defending Earth as a hero and protecting those who cannot defend themselves and he has much love for Earth and it's people. He has fought countless battles with the team and is a well regarded member. Weapons/Abilities *'Mjolnir' - Mjolnir is Thor's mystic hammer. It is an unbreakable hammer and can be thrown and called back to him by simply raising Thor's hand. The hammer is powerful enough to send Hulk flying away and with the Hammer Thor is a lethal foe. *'Superhuman Strength' - Thor has demonstrated that he has immense strength countless times, a notable example if when he used all his strength to hold up a large segment of New York from being pulled into the ground below. *'Superhuman Endurance' - Thor can easily shake off a punch by Hulk. *'Superhuman Stamina '- Thor has shown that he has a great deal of Stamina, he is never seen to be tired in battle. *'Master of Armed and Unarmed Combat -' *'Flight' *'Control of Weather' *'Control of Lightning and Thunder' *'Ability to Open Portals ' Thor 2 Thor.png|Thor as he confront Graviton. Thor 3 Hammer Spin and Throw.png|Thor spins his hammer to prepare it so he can throw it. Thor 1 Hammer Smash.png|Thor's hammer strike Graviton, sending him flying away. Thor 5 Hammer Smash.png|Thor smashes his hammer down on Graviton whom is luckily protected by his shield. Thor 7 Thunder Striker.png|Thor's thunder smashes into a massive alien robot, immediately taking it down. Thor 6 Thunder Cast.png|Thor charges up a Thunder strike. Weakness *Thor is a very powerful opponent but he has shown have even been put on his ass but simple Alien weaponary of trooops which he can easily destroy. *Thor relies heavily on his hammer for his powerful attacks and cannot perform more powerful attacks with them. *From Doomsday perspective, Thor will has some similarity to Superman, 'Hulk' Hulk is the another founding member of the Avengers and is possibly the most powerful member of the Avengers. When not enraged, Dr. Bruce Banner is a very intelligent scientist, however when enraged he turns into the Incredible Hulk, another personality of him which takes a physical form. The Hulk is possibly the most powerful Avenger of all because of his infinite strength which only grows with his rage. The Hulk is capable of collapsing buildings in his rage and unless calmed, he is a very brutal foe. The fact that, aside from being knocked out or smashed in submission, the Hulk is almost unstoppable and is unbelieveabley strong has made him a key member of the Avengers and he is well respected throughout the group despite his tendancy to work alone which he prefers. Weapons/Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' - Hulk has strength which on par with Thor's and as Hulk gets angrier, he get's stronger. *'Superhuman Agility' - Hulk has agility which allows him to leap incredibley far up into the air easily. *'Superhuman Endurance' - Hulk is capable of withstanding immense damage which will only make him angrier. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Hulk is capable of fighting and moving for great limits of time but he has shown to become slightly tired after fights with tougher foes like Red Hulk. Hulk 1 Strength and Endurance.png|Hulk picks up an Alien to destroy it as others hopelessly fire on Hulk to no affect. Hulk 3 Leap.png|Hulk leaps high into the air to land on an Alien below. Hulk 4 Smash.png|Hulk slams into an Alien, crushing the Alien under his weight and strength. Hulk 6 Strength.png|Hulk demonstrates his strength and picks up a car to use as a weapon. Hulk 5 Punch.png|Hulk smashes apart an Alien with his fists. Hulk 7 Strength.png|Hulk smashes into Red Hulk, about to send Red Hulk flying away. Weakness *While Hulk is effectivley unstoppable, he can be beat down although this is exceptionally hard. When Hulk has recently changed he is weak and can easily be beat down but over the period of a longer fight he will get angrier and thus stronger. An example of when Hulk was knocked unconcious after being recently transformed was during the Avengers confrontation with Kang the Conqueror whom was able to smash Hulk several times with a superior pounding, knocking him unconcious. 'Hawkeye' Hawkeye is one of the Avengers that joined at a later date. He was originally a SHIELD agent however when he was framed for a crime he didn't commit and was put in prison, he also quit his SHIELD job. When he broke out of prison he spent much time trying to expose the person who framed him, Black Widow, who was a double-agent. Eventually he and The Hulk put aside their differences to team up with Thor and defeat The Leader. After defeating The Leader, he joined The Avengers and has fought countless battles with the team as their marksman. Weapons/Abilities *'Expert Marksmanship' - Hawkeye has had alot of experience and training with his bow. *'Variety of Arrows' - Hawkeye is equipped with a massive variety of arrows to use on his bow including standard ones which can penetrate metal or injury foes, explosive arrows which are powerful enough to rip apart enough metal aliens and electric arrows which can overload and destroy foes with ease or give tougher foes a nasty shock. *'Peak Human Level Speed, Agility and Stamina' Hawkeye 1.png|Hawkeye demonstrates that he is very agile and a skilled acrobatic by dodging a alien's laserbeam. Hawkeye 2 Skill.png|Hawkeye utilises his bow and arrow which is highly experience in using. Hawkeye 3 Electric Arrow.png|Hawkeye uses electric arrows to disable enemy aliens. Hawkeye 4 Arrows.png|Hawkeye uses his expert acrobatic skills to slide along a wire on a bridge and fire arrows at enemies below. Hawkeye 5 Explosive Arrows.png|Hawkeye's explosive arrows rip apart two massive aliens. Weakness *Despite Hawkeyes tremendous skill, experience and training he has no superpowers and is still just a human and can be beat down and has been seen to have been outsmarted before. 'Ant-man' Ant-Man is one of the first five founding members of the Avengers. Before the Avengers he was a scientist and considered a very great mind in the world of science but when he developed a specialised helmet and suit, he was able to either minimize or enhance his size and this brought about a variety of benefits for fighting invaders and villains. Ant-Man also has control over ants and can summon his army and despite their small size, the ants have proven they are lethal as they can climb into massive machanic aliens and destroy their interiors, aswell as this, Ant-Man can ride the ants to lead them. Weapons/Abilities *'Ability to increase or decrease size' - Ant-man's helmet gives him the ability to increase or decrease his size to combat foes and doing this has a variety of benefits depending on the foe or scenario. When his size is increased, Ant-man is about as big as a 3/4 story building. *'Enhanced Strength (When size is increased) - '''When Ant-man size is increased, his physical strength also increase to the point where he can fight massive aliens with ease. *'Control over Ants''' - Ant-Man has the ability to control flying ants and can use them to distract or even destroy enemies, specifically technological enemies by destroying their interiors. Ant Man 4 Super Small.png|Ant-Man when his size is minimized as he rides some flying ants. Ant Man 3 Ants.png|Ant-Man commands his ants to attack the interior of alien invaders to destroy them by ripping apart their interior mechanics. Ant Man 1 Super Size (1).png|Ant-Man as he activates his size device and prepares to super size. Ant Man 2 Super Size and Crush (2).png|A super sized Ant-Man's foot crushes an alien invader with ease. Ant Man 5 In action.png|A super sized Ant-Man battles an Alien invader. Weakness *While Ant-Man is much stronger when his size is increased, it is nothing on the scale of Thor or Hulk. *When Ant-Man's size is increased, as are his pressure points and weak spots that have been exploited before. *Ant-Man's command over ants is only really effective against enemies which can have their interior damaged or that will pay sufficent attention and be distracted by the ants. *Ant-Man has a relationship with Wasp and if she was injured or killed, he could make a foolish mistake or not follow orders which could be costly as Ant-Man has questioned orders before. 'Wasp' Wasp is one of the other founding members of the Avengers and she give it the name it has. She has been working with Ant-Man and SHIELD for a long time and has become a well respected team members amoung the group. Wasp is well known for her caring and enthusiastic personality and she willing opinion. Wasp also has a relationship with Ant-Man and despite their often conflicting opinions, they both care alot for eachother. While Wasp is not the most powerful of Avengers, she has demonstrated that her powers can have a nasty effect of some foes like Graviton who was distracted for a lengthy period of time by her powers. Weapons/Abilities *'Size Reduction and Flight' - Wasp is capable of reducing her size and mass and flying due to her wings.. This allows her to be very stealthy and approach many enemies without being detected *'Bio-Electric 'Stingers'' - Wasp's main attack is the ability to harness her own bio energy and project it out of her hands as yellow beams. These beams are powerful enough to harm even super humans and they can blind and distract enemies for exploitable time, aswell as this, when Wasp is full sized these beams are more powerful and at point blank range can knock foes unconcious or inflict severe effects like temporary blindness. Wasp 1 Sting.png|A minimized Wasp stings Graviton with her 'Stingers', make to his pain. Wasp 2 Tiny Sting.png|A minimized Wasp stings Graviton, distracting him badly. Weakness *Despite Wasp's power, she is most likely the weakest member of the team because she is limited on only two main abilities which is size and her beams. *Wasp's small size has been her downful before as she has been squished by both enemies and friendlies before. *Wasp has a relationship with Ant-Man and if he was injured or even killed, she good make a mistake or not listen to orders which could be fatal. *Wasp's primary attack is her stingers which do not have the potential to seriously hurt but only temporarily distract. 'Black Panther' While much of Black Panther past life is unkown, he was in line to inherit the throne of Wakanda but when it was stolen from him by Man-Ape, a evil dictator, Black Panther was forced to take on his super hero identity and go to New York to find help. He infiltrated the Avengers Mansion and accessed their computer to find out them, but before he could learn much he had to save Captain America then explain to Avengers his problem. The Avengers agreed to help him retake his city and throne and they did sucessfully. After regaining his throne, he was accepted into the Avengers and came to be a valued member. Weapons/Abilities *'Vibranium Claws' - Black Panther uses Vibranium Claws which are immensley sharp and are capable of slicing through enormous aliens with ease. *'Near Superhuman Speed, Endurance, Agility Strength and Healing' - Thanks to a Heart Shaped Herb, Black Panther's abilities have been reached to near superhuman levels. *'Master Tactician and Strategit' - Black Panther has proven to plan several steps ahead and ensure he is always prepared fully and he has demonstrated he is a skilled tactician in battles many times. *'Vibranium Alloy Pads on Feet' - Black Panther's Vibranium Alloy Pads on his feet allow him to be able to climb up the side of buildings with ease and allow him to fall with minimum sound, allowing him to be stealthy. Black Panther 1 Slice.png|Black Panther slices through a massive alien with ease due to his claws. Black Panther 2 Climb.png|Black Panther leaps along a building using his specialised pads. Black Panther 3 Slice.png|Black Panther slices apart a massive alien using his claws with ease. Weakness *While Black Panther is a impressive warrior, he is still a human and can be beaten down quite easily by physically superior foes. *Black Panther relies heavily on his claws which are only effective against specific foes. Winning Potential Both warriors have the potential to win. I will state several fact for both to help those struggling voters determine a winner. See 'Battle Plot' for more details. Doomsday *The pounding to bring down Doomsday will take unbelieveabley long for each Avenger and alone it's doubtful they can do it. Doomsday's strength is his regeneration, if he's temporarily slain, he will come back, adapted to what originally killed him and will be impossible to kill the same way twice. *Doomsday cannot be killed through melee attacks unless the attacking to such a force that multiple combatatns do it in unison. This is due to the fact that Superman already beat the living sh-t out of Doomsday and he came back adapted. *Doomsday can easily kill a majority of the Avengers team if he gets hold of them and them constantly dodging him will not tire Doomsday out due to his Superman level stamina. *The Avenger's two greatest assets is Hulk and Thor. In a one to one fight, Doomsday would beat Thor like he was Superman, and Doomsday vs. Hulk would be a never ending battle BUT Doomsday could temporarily defeat Hulk when he has recently changed due to Hulk not being very angry at this point. During the time when Hulk is not angry, Doomsday would be stronger and could temporarily defeat or knock him unconcious Hulk which will count as Hulk out of the fight and thus a win. *Doomsday has experience in fighting teams since he battle the Justice Lords and defeated everyone but Superman who was resorted to labotomizing him. The Avengers *Team work is the core factor behind the Avengers, if Hulk and Thor, the Avengers two strongest warriors, could work together, they would be able to temporarily defeat Doomsday which would count as a win. *If Tony Stark could work out a way to temporarily stop Doomsday or contain him like forcing Doomsday into the negative zone, Doomsday would be defeated, Captain America could also contribute to this due to his master tactic skills. Battle Plot After the events of 'The Doomsday Sanction', Doomsday was sent to another dimension by Superman so he could no longer harm anyone, however as he was sent to another dimension, he was also caught in an ever growing shatter in time and space and sent to another universe (AEMH Universe). After hundreds of years of drifting in space Doomsday fell into orbit of Earth and crashed on Earth. The power of the impact sent him into a dormant state, however he landed in Northern Afghanistan in late 1709 as Afghani rebel Mir Wais Hotak lead an overthrow of Persian leaders. Mir and some men discovered Doomsday one night after he landed in Afghanistan in a small moutain range nearby to a camp Mir was staying at. Mir and some of his men travelled up the mountain and discovered Doomsday after hours of searching. This discovery was to be revolutionary and the men that discovered the dormant Doomsday decided to keep this discovery a secret until they had the power to move Doomsday (Attempts that night failing). However with continuing struggles against Pursian armies, the discovery fell to the bottom of Mir's priorities and within years was forgotten, the other men having perished in the battles against the Pursians. Mir died several years later of natural causes. The discovery seemed to have faded, leaving Doomsday a forgotten artifact, but this was not entirley the case. One of the men whom found Doomsday, Asad, broke his word to the other men about the discovery and told his daughter. The daughter knew only that something was hidden away in the mountains and she never learned any more, her father dying in battle shortly later. The daughter became obsessed with finding whatever the men had found that night and she inspired a secret cult which has lived for many generations. The women planned that every 10 years they would go out and seek for Doomsday among the mountains. They believed that within roughly 200 years, the cult would of found the thing in the mountains and they seeked to unlock the power of whatever it was, hoping to be a weapon or something worth money. In 1909, their goal suceeded and after a long search, the cult at the time found Doomsday. Using padded gloves to prevent touching whatever the strange thing was, he was dug out by a massive group of cult members of both genders and the cult leader at the time immeadiatley moved to contact a potential buyer in New York whom was a scientist and weapons supplier for the U.S. Armed Forces. However the weapons supplier turn down such interests cliaming them to be false and Doomsday remained in secret storage until 2012 where the still active cult was investigated by the CIA through leads and involvment between the cult and Taliban. Interested this potential weapon, the CIA retreived the dormant Doomsday and he was send back to New York for scientific analising. However onboard the ship as it came near to New York, a worker touched Doomsday without wearing any pads and the small electric pulses in the human body of the worker were just enough to charge Doomsday's brain and wake him. Doomsday, enraged, destroyed the ship because he was chained down and jumped over to New York. Now in the city, Doomsday seeks Superman and until Superman comes to him, he will now stop destroying the city and killing any and all in his path, but can the Avengers whom overhear this attack do something? *At the start, Doomsday will be in the main city of New York destroying anything in his path and killing innocents. *At the start all Avengers will be at their house aside from Iron Man who will be at Stark Tower, Thor whom will be in Asgard and Bruce Banner (Hulk) whom will in a coffee shop in New York. *For the Avengers to win, they must stop Doomsday by removing him (Transported to the Negative Zone for example) or killing him, they must contain and try and stop Doomsday destructive path and evacuating citizens caught in the fighting is the Avenger's priority. *For Doomsday to win, he must kill, knock out or temporarily defeat all the Avengers, he will keep wrecking New York and crushing all those in his path until Superman comes to fight him (But that can't happen since Superman isn't in this universe) Battle Before him sat 10 eyes. Perched in dark grey seats at a fair distance, but not one unsuitable for him to be spoken too. One of the seats, to the left of the one he had always wanted to kill, was empty, serving no purpose. In the center sat the one his life was created for. For all he knew is that he wanted to kill the one sat in the middle. They all looked at him, all with looks of disgust, disapproval and confusion. From where they sat, they formed a semi-circle of seats and the harsh looks they gave all converged on him, whom lay outside the semi-circle sealed in a fusion of cooled magma which was just enough to hold him.. for now. “Did Cadmus create you?”, the face he recognized more than any of the others asked. His voice echoed in the mighty hall in which they were sat. It’s futuristic, dark grey metal design made the 5 that sat before stand out even more in their multi-coloured outfits. He stayed silent. It was clear that only one thing was his mind, one goal, one mission, one objective - and that was all he knew. He just wanted to break free, and crush the one he recognized, crush him with his hands, and take the life from his body, ..but alas, the cool magma had him sealed, trapped, to stand as nothing more than laughable trophy to them. The one he recognized expected a reply – but knew he would not receive one. He looked to only one that wasn't human, or at least human looking. The green skinned one. “J’onn.”, the one he recognized asked the green one. The green one understood the prompt of his name and gave a concentrated look at him, his eyes glowing a strong orange in the process. The eyes continued to glow for another moment, then dimmed, he continued to look at him. “I can’t read his mind – his brain has been altered to resist me.”, the one he recognized looked back to him, “You don’t owe anything to them – they manipulated you and then tried to kill you.”. “So I keep hearing.”, he replied, bored by this false story he was constantly hearing. “From who!?”, the one he recognized asked irritability, edging forward from his seat as he asked. “All you need to know is that I will get free, and I will kill you.”, he replied sharply. “If that’s your final word..”, the one he recognized replied, suggesting a sign of disappointment in his voice as he spoke. A mechanical hole opened in the ground before the one he recognized, and from it rose a futuristic device on a metal table, brandishing glows of red behind a casing of metal and blue. The square device had two handles which faced the one he recognized and a short bent barrel facing him. The one he recognized stood up and grasped the device, “I only use this as a last resort...”, he raised to the device to prepare for it’s use, “It’s going to send you to another dimension – you won’t be hurt but you also won’t hurt anyone else again.” “You’ll wish you’d killed me.”, he replied to this threat. The barrel of the device ignited is an aura like energy of pure white, at this a beam left the barrel of the device and struck him where his chest would have been, had it not been covered by cooled magma. As the energy struck him, it overwhelmed him, and he was instantly covered in a fury of white energy, all the colour disappearing from him. He felt himself being drained into the device and in a flash, everything was overwhelmed by a powerful white light. The light continued to blind him, he felt the air disappear from his exposed head, and an unbearable ringing sounded in his ears. The sound continued for several seconds before stopping, then everything changed. He felt the nothingness of space on his skin, yet his eyes now beheld to him a mighty aurora of red and black lights, constantly shaking and shifting ahead of him, and aside from these lights, he floated with the weightlessness of space. He looked around and saw nothing else except the fury of lights. He turned back to his original position, and stayed still as he drifted gradually along. He grew tired of his covering and began to apply pressure to the rock that trapped his body. After much strain, the rocks exploded off him, and he floated among a mess of shards of rock. In the distance, among the red and black lights he noticed something. A definitive white crack, a crack, literally floating in mid-air. He edged his body toward it, and drifted in the direction of the floating crack, only to eventually come face to face with a very wide floating crack. The crack was pure glowing white, and the thick crack had many shatters running off it. Confused, he reached out to the crack, cautious, his hand went into the crack, and the thick white energy he placed his hand in allowed his hand through, reacting like putting your hand in still water. He felt wind or some such force pushing on the other side of the crack. He reached his hand further in and suddenly, he was sucked whole into the crack. He fell through the crack, and into a furious and chaotic storm of multi-colours and lightning, the loud sound of unstoppable wind moving at intense speed drowned his ears and his eyes were blinded by an unbearable light of colours. He lost all sense of direction but knew he was spinning out of control, suddenly, this changed and he found himself in space, and all the chaos of the past few seconds had gone, but now he was falling. He was not in the place the one he recognized had sent him, or the place he had been in the last few seconds, he was falling, toward Earth. He began to pick up speed as he fell toward the glowing orb that was Earth, and a burning fury gathered around, causing him to groan in pain, he fell into Earth’s orbit, and in seconds fell into a fury of clouds, disappearing to land on the surface below in a mighty explosion. Notes *Refer to the battle plot for more notes regarding the battle. *Sorry aboutt the wait for a new battle. *Unfortunatley, I have lost all the work I spent on writing my previous battles because I have had to get a new computer due to my laptop dying. *Apologies for any mistakes. Category:Blog posts